


Secrets In Blood

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, first original work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Alexandra's parents died in an accident when she was young. Little did she know that they knew a deep family secret that is about to come full circle.





	1. Chapter 1

Headlights shown in the faces of everyone in the car. Fear gripped at a little girl’s heart as she watched the headlights get closer and closer. Her mother screamed as her father jerked the steering wheel trying to avoid the inevitable collision. The sound of the crash was dulled by the piercing sounds of glass slicing through the air. The girl felt a faint sting in her neck and raised a hand to the pain. Pulling back her fingers she saw them covered in red. Her vision began to fade as red and blue lights began to flash nearby. Her mom turned from the front seat, and with a blood stained face she smiled lovingly at her daughter. The mother’s mouth was moving but the she couldn’t hear anything as her vision faded to black.

 

                I woke up in a cold sweat like I usually did when I dreamt about the events of that night. I sat up and rested my face in my hands. The night my parents died, I was only nine years old at the time but the images are still so clear in my mind, even fifteen years later. I pulled back the sheets and sighed as my feet touched the cold hardwood floor of my room. I gently pulled my sweat soaked clothes away from my skin and sighed again. My feet padded along the floor as I walked towards the bathroom. I stopped at knock sounded at the door. 

                “You can come in, Claude.” I said without facing the door.  I turned as I heard the click of the door opening. Claude glided in while holding a breakfast tray. His usual morning smile faded as he saw my sweat-soaked clothes.

                “Did you dream about that night again?” He said, his brows coming together in concern as he placed the tray on a nearby table. I gave him a faint smile to ease his unease. He frowned as he turned and started to pour the morning’s tea. I watched silently as the steam wafted up from the cup.

                My parents weren’t exactly richest of people but we were able to live in more comfort than most people will ever be able to in their lifetime. Claude came to our house shortly before the accident that killed my parents. We used to play together before he chose to train under the main butler of the house. I didn’t ask him to but he always seemed to take care of me. He was like the big brother that I never had. Even now he still watches out for me and is always concerned. I always try to keep his mind at ease but he just sees right through me. “I would like to shower first before having breakfast.” I said quietly and started walking for the bathroom again.

                “As you are,” Claude replied with a sigh as he frowned down at the tray. I shut the bathroom door as I heard him mutter that everything will get cold.

                I stood in the spray of the shower as I remembered that night. I still can’t remember what my mother had said to me, or if I’d even heard it at all. After several minutes of standing in the hot water I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Using a smaller hand towel I wiped off some of the condensation from the mirror. I reached out and touched the cool glass of my reflection. _There’s nothing there. No lingering scar. No pain. No nothing_. When I regained consciousness that night my neck was bandaged and I was in the back of an ambulance. My clothes where pasted to my skin, soaked with my own blood. However, when the nurses at the hospital prepared to change my bandage there was no trace that I had sustained an injury of any kind. I had no explanation and the doctors couldn’t give one either. My aunt and uncle, who I hardly ever saw, came to the hospital to collect me before any tests could be done. I remember they were very frantic to get me home.

                I shook my head and pulled out another towel to wrap my hair in. I shivered slightly as I opened the bathroom door and walked back into my room. I smiled faintly as I noticed that Claude had picked out clothes and laid them across the bed. I didn’t matter how many times I told him he didn’t need to be that attentive, he still did it anyways. He’s looked out for me so much these past fifteen years. I could always rely on him when something was troubling me. I changed into the clothes he had laid out and put my still damp hair in a messy bun.  

                I really didn’t want to go to class but I knew couldn’t stop my day because I was bothered by my incomplete memories. I sat at the table and started to eat the food Claude had brought while I was in the shower. “I really hope he just put it in the microwave instead of remaking it.” I said to myself, before taking a bite of eggs. I tried to eat as much as I knew wouldn’t cause Claude even more concern.

                I pushed my chair back and started to pick up the tray as Claude knocked and entered the room. “Alex, what are you doing?” He quickly reached for the tray and took it from me.

                “Why do you insist on being so formal with me?” I asked him for the umpteenth time as I proceeded to wipe off the table.

                “It’s my job.” He replied with a big smile on his face. “You’ll be late for class if you don’t start heading out now.”  I glanced down at my watch and quickly grabbed my bag and began to head out.

                “Thank you, Claude. I’ll see you when I get back!” He slightly bowed his head in a response and watched me leave.

                I walked down the sidewalk almost in a daze. I’ve had that nightmare many times before but for some reason this time I felt different. I flinched as a raindrop fell on my cheek and brought me back to reality. I held my palm up and caught a few drops before fishing my umbrella out of my bag. I pushed the button and it opened with a ‘fshh’ and a ‘pop’. I walked a few more steps and found myself in an absolute downpour. I rushed and took shelter under some closely crowded trees. Droplets of rain made their way through the cluttered leaves but at least I wouldn’t have to trudge through the puddles. I shook the excess water off my umbrella and closed it before sitting down on the still dry grass.

                “Looks like I won’t be making it to class today.” I said to myself as I rested my head against the trunk of one of the trees. I started to close my eyes while listening to the rain pummel the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around as I heard something that sounded like a whimper. Curiosity got the better of me and I peeked around to the other side of the trees.

 _Huh, a sleeping white fox?_ Just as I was about to turn back around it opened its eyes and looked up at me. I couldn’t help but notice how cute it looked with its big ears and dark eyes, I found myself smiling. As I smiled it got up and started walking over to me. I quickly moved back to my spot, pressing my back against the tree. _It’s a wild animal, maybe if I leave it alone it’ll leave me alone._ I closed my eyes and didn’t move a muscle. I jumped as it suddenly curled up on my lap. I looked down and watched its back rise and fall steadily as it breathed deeply.

 _Where did a white fox even come from?_ Timidly I reached out and gently touched its ear. I smiled as it twitched beneath the touch of my fingers. _It is really cute._ I placed my hand on its head and felt the fox let out a contented sounding sigh. As I looked down at the fox a tint of red caught my eye. “Oh no! You’re hurt.” I exclaimed as I looked at its back leg. I looked out from under the trees and noticed that the rain had died down slightly. Hugging the fox to my chest I got up and started to rush back home. 


	2. Chapter 2

                I burst through the doors of my parent’s villa and saw Claude casually coming down the stairs. He stopped mid-step and starred at me with wide eyes. “Alex? Why are you home already? What about your class?” He rushed over popping out one question after another.

                I shrugged slightly. “It started to downpour and I took cover under some trees. Then I found this little one.” I gently pat the fox on the head. I watched as Claude’s look of curiosity turned into a glare as I continued to pet the fox.

                “I’ll take him.” He said through his teeth as he reached out and snagged the fox out of my hands. He held it by the scruff of its neck and glared at it.

                I blinked a few times at my empty hands. “Wait. ‘Him’? How do you know it’s a boy?”

                Claude turned his back to me. “I can check to make sure.” Claude lifted the fox up and looked. Feeling embarrassed I looked away. The fox made a noise that sounded like a growl and tried to bite at Claude’s hands. “It’s a ‘he’.” Claude said as he dropped the fox to avoid getting bitten.

                I quickly knelt down and reached out to the little fox. “I don’t think that was necessary and don’t drop him, he’s hurt!” I scooped him up into my arms again and held him to my chest. Claude sent a glare at the fox again as it snuggled closer.

                “Alexandra! You shouldn’t hold a wild animal so close to yourself.” I flinched a little at the anger I heard in his voice. Claude glared hard at the fox

                “Stop acting like that! He’s not hurting anyone.” The fox responded by gently licking my cheek. I held back a giggle at the slight tickling sensation.

                Claude pursed his lips and sighed as he reached for the fox. “I will take care of him, Alex. Please go change out of your wet clothes so you don’t catch cold.” Reluctantly I gave Claude the fox and started to head up the stairs, to my room.

                As I changed clothes I couldn’t get Claude’s reaction out of my head. _‘Why did he look so angry? It’s just a fox right? There was no need to act like that.’_ I pulled my shirt off over my head and heard Claude yell from the hallway. “Get back here you demon!” The door burst open and the fox had bounded into my room and jumped on my bed. Claude was at the doorway, his eyes widened and his face went bright red. His eyes moved up and down over me before he averted his gaze.

                Letting out a small screech I hugged my shirt to my chest. “Get out, Claude!”

                He fumbled for the door knob in embarrassment. “Y-yes of course!” He slammed the door shut but talked to me from the other side. “Just please don’t finish changing in front of the fox.”

                “Don’t change in front of the fox?” I repeated in a low voice and looked at the fox. He looked back at me. “But it’s just a fox…” I shrugged my shoulders and continued changing. _‘What’s the harm in changing in front of a fox?’_ I finished changing my clothes and looked out the window, the weather had gotten worse. “Looks like we’re staying inside for the time being.” I walked over to the fox who was now curled up comfortably on my bed. I looked over to inspect his back leg. “Wait a minute, there’s nothing there now. I could’ve sworn you were hurt!” I looked the fox in the eye like he was supposed to give me an answer. I closed my eyes and sighed. “Well I guess you’re gonna be alright then.” I glanced out the window and watched the dark clouds glide angrily across the sky. “Looks like you may be staying inside for the night little guy.” I said as I lightly patted his head.

                I opened the windowed doors beside my bed and walked into the adjoining sun room. Even though the sun was no longer out, this room still relaxed me. I took a deep breath, relaxing in the smell of paint and unused canvas. I picked up a blank canvas and gently ran my fingers over the coarseness of it. I put the canvas up on an easel and gathered up some paints. I put them on the table beside the easel and I reached for my brushes when I heard a patter on the floor. I turned around and saw the fox looking at me again. “You’re a strange little guy aren’t you?” I laughed slightly. I turned back to the paints and squeezed out some of the colors onto a palate plate. I held one of my brushes, feeling like it was an extension of myself, and dipped the bristles in the vibrant paint.

                I was about to start gliding the brush against the canvas when Claude burst into the room. “Alight fox! That’s enough!” He yelled, startling me and causing me to roughly brush the paint onto the canvas.

                “What is wrong with you and the fox?” I said, feeling very annoyed.

                Keeping the brush in my hand I turned to face Claude. I saw him rush into the room, arms outstretched, and chasing after the fox. “What the hell is going on?!” I yelled as the fox dodged Claude’s attempts to catch him. To stop Claude I tried to step in his way but instead I bumped the table that my paints were placed. I tried to catch the table but I didn’t steady it in time, it fell to the floor with a ‘clunk.’ The palate plate went flying and landed on the fox, coloring his fur. “Oh no,” I said quietly as I rushed to the fox who practically jumped into my arms. “What has gotten into you Claude?!” I yelled over my shoulder as I walked to the bathroom.

                I placed the fox on the bathroom counter as I turned the faucet on to fill up the bathtub. “Let me clean him, Alex. It is my fault after all.” Claude said as he sullenly came into the bathroom. I looked back and forth between him and the fox. Claude glared and the fox was bared his teeth in a snarl.

                “No, I’ve got it Claude. Doesn’t look like he likes you much anyways. Can you bring me some tea instead please?” I said as I rolled up my sleeves and tested the temperature of the water with my hand. Claude opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then closed it reluctantly and turned to leave.

                I opened a box for a new bar of soap that didn’t have a strong fragrance and grabbed a washcloth. “Alrighty! That should do it.” I put the items down on the lip of the tub and turned to pick up the fox. Placing him in the water, I lathered up the washcloth and started to wash the fox. He squirmed and I tried to hold him still. “I know you may not like the water but you need to get the paint washed off.” I tried to say calmly as his squirming splashed water everywhere. I gently held onto the scruff of his neck as I rubbed the washcloth against his fur. I rubbed in the suds and made my way down his back and to his tail. He squirmed free from my hand and I instinctively grabbed onto his tail to keep him still. I heard something that sounded like a small firecracker and suddenly the bathroom was full of steam and smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

                I held up a hand to cover my nose and mouth. Coughing slightly I squinted trying to see through the smoke. I saw a figure emerge from the tub as the smoke started to clear. My eyes widen as I looked up at a man. I fell back on my backside and started to scoot away as I watched him climb out of the tub. _‘What is going on?!’_

                I looked up at the man as I continued to scoot back. His hair was long and stuck to his wet skin that was still covered in the suds. Two furry fox ears twitched on top of his head as a tail swished back and forth behind his back. “So much touching.” He said with a smirk as our eyes met. He started walking towards me as my back hit the wall and prevented me from backing away any further. I jerked my head downward and closed my eyes. _‘Oh god! There’s a naked man…can I even call him a man? Does that even matter? He’s naked!_ ’

                I felt the heat from his body as he knelt down in front of me. I jumped slightly as he reached out and grabbed my chin with his long elegant fingers. I kept my eyes tightly closed as he tilted my face up towards his. I wished that I was just dreaming and this wasn’t really happening. I heard him chuckle and felt his breath fan against my cheek. _‘He’s so close.’_ I opened my eyes slightly, and saw him staring back at me.

                “There she is.” He said, smirking again. He brought his face closer and I couldn’t seem to move as he held my gaze. Our lips were about to touch when I heard the sound of something shattering.

                “Get away from her!”

                I blinked quickly and felt like I was in a trance that had been broken. I saw a look of annoyance flash across the man’s face as my head whipped around to look in the direction of the noise. My eyes widened as I saw an irate Claude rushing towards us. The man kneeling in front of me stood up and I immediately held up my hand to cover my view of him and looked at the floor.

                Claude reached for me, and pulled me to my feet before pushing me behind him as if he was protecting me. I peeked over Claude’s shoulder and looked at the man as he crossed his arms across his chest, an amused grin playing at his lips. “You stay away from her, fox!” I couldn’t help myself and flinched at the malice Claude poured into that last word.

                “Get lost, bird-boy.” The man said before he fixed his eyes on me. I felt Claude tense up at the man’s comment.

                “Bird-boy?” I asked looking at Claude. I looked back at the man as I heard him chuckle.

                “You mean she doesn’t know?” the fox-man said sounding amused.

                I took a step back and looked between Claude and this strange man. Claude had a look of defeat and I took another step back. “What is he talking about?” I asked quietly.

                Claude looked down at the ground, and refused to meet my gaze.  “You might as well show her.” The man’s voice seemed far away as I just stared at Claude. I silently started to reach my hand out to Claude but froze. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as huge black wings tore from Claude’s back. I laughed nervously as I watched loose feathers scatter across the bathroom.

                The fox-man caught one of the long black feathers between his fingers tapped his cheek with it. “Well, I wasn’t expecting _that_ much of a spectacle of it.” He let out a small chuckle and flicked the feather from his fingers and took a step towards me. I stepped back just as Claude shot his arm out to the side to shield me. Neither man moved as they glared at each other.  I took one step back after another. Before I knew it I had turned around and was running away from both of them. I faintly heard Claude yelling for me to stop as I threw open the front door to the villa and continued to run.

 _‘This isn’t possible! What just happened….there’s no such thing!’_ I felt a pain in my chest as I ran as fast as I could. _‘It had to have been a trick._ ’ I finally stopped to catch my breath and ignored the pain in my body. Taking a deep breath I stood up straight and looked around. My heart sank as I realized I had no idea where I was. I looked back and forth seeing a never-ending sea of trees.  I didn’t run that far, and I knew I shouldn’t have ended up in a forest.

                I looked back the way I had come and saw even more forest. “But…there’s no pathway,” I pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes and rubbed them hard. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in a dark forest. “What is going on,” I panted, on the verge of hysterics. I turned back the way I came and started walking. My pace gradually increased and before I knew it I was running again. The forest wasn’t clearing at all, if anything it was thickening.

                I kept running and came to small cliff. “I’m lost in a forest that was never here before,” I took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. “I’ll just go back the way I came.” Just as I was turning around I felt the ground give out from beneath me.  I reached out as I continued to fall, trying to grab onto anything that I could. My hands found a root that the collapsed ground uncovered. I grasped it as tight as I could.  Trying to pull myself up the root bit into my palms. I felt it shake and looked up and saw a shadow reaching out to me.

                Screaming I lost my grip of the root and began to fall again. I reached up to try to grab onto another and felt something grab my wrist. I opened my mouth to scream again but nothing came out. Warmth spread though my body from my wrist. I looked up and saw the fox-man looking down at me with a small look of annoyance.  He pulled me up towards him and I clung to him despite myself. I tightly closed my eyes and buried my face in his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist. It felt like I was floating before I felt the sturdy grown beneath my feet again. I let go and collapsed to my knees and tried to gather my wits. I looked around me and saw that the dark forest had vanished. I hugged myself trying to make sense of what happened. Suddenly, my rescuer’s shoes come into view and looked up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

                He had changed into dark slacks and a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled. The color of his clothes only drew more attention to his silver-white hair and ears. His arms were folded across his chest. “You’d think someone that can fly would’ve found you before I did.” His voice held a hint of annoyance. He looked me over and narrowed his eyes. He reached out and took my hands in his.

                “You were hurt, but your wounds have healed already. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” He said quietly before lifting my hands up to his mouth. I tried to pull them away but he tightened his grip. I winched and gasped as his tongue ran across my palms. I looked away as his licked the blood off my hands. When the sensation stopped I looked back at him. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him slowly lick his lips.

                “W-why would you--” Before I could finish my sentence he pulled me against him and with slender fingers, tilted my face up towards his. “What are you doing?!” I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him back.

                He smiled mischievously at me. “I would think that was obvious,” he said as he lifted me up only to press my back against the ground. He inched his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes tightly and tuned my head to the side. I bit down on my lip when I felt his breath against my ear.

                My eyes shot open when I heard him grunt and suddenly felt a breeze against my face. Looking up I saw that Claude was now carrying me. I looked down at the fox-man. The look in his eyes made my blood run cold. I held my hand up to shield my eyes as a gust of wind appeared and Claude shot through the sky. I clung to him as he flew through the sky. Gently he placed me down on the front steps of my home. “Alex, I--” He started but I held up my hand.

                “Not now Claude. I…I just don’t want to hear about it right now.” I slowly walked by Claude as he opened the front door.

                “Would you like some tea?” He asked almost timidly.

                I shook my head without pausing my pace. “No, I just want to be alone.” I whispered as I headed up to my room.

                I gently closed the door to my room and leaned back against it. “What the hell is going on with my life right now?” I said to no one in particular as I slid to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. A flash of the fox-man’s face came to mind. I looked at my hands and through tear-blurred vision saw that they were healed completely. I touched each palm with my fingertips. I gently knocked the back of my head on the door and the fox-man’s face was replaced with my parents’ faces. I felt a warm sensation on my cheeks and realized the tears I was holding back now fell freely. I wondered if my parents knew about Claude and whoever that fox-man was. I let the tears continue to fall as I curled up in front of the door.

********************************

                Claude was waiting at the entrance as the front doors were kicked open. “Took you long enough, Zane.” Claude said twirling a feather between his fingers.

                “Where is she?!” Claude kept his head high as Zane strode up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

                “She’s emotionally shocked I’m sure. But physically she’s fine.” Claude said back icily.

                Zane’s ears twitched angrily and he tossed Claude aside and started to climb the stairs. Claude grabbed Zane by the tail to stop him. “Don’t touch me, buzzard!” Zane said slapping Claude’s hand away.

                “You’re really going to go through with all this?” Claude sighed.

                Zane looked to the side as he considered Claude’s question. Smiling he leaned against the railing to the stairs. “Why are you being so placid right now? Surely you must be angry.” Zane said, his eyes glinting with amusement.

                Claude clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms. “I am seething with rage.” He took a deep breath then let it out slowly, composing himself. “However. Alex is upset and fighting is going to make it worse on her. She’s been through a lot today already.”

                Zane raised an eyebrow and looked up the stairs then back at Claude. “Ah, I see.” Zane turned his back to Claude. “She is not for you to worry about anymore.” He started to continue to walk up the stairs. He paused at the landing and turned to look at Claude. “I’m actually surprised you haven’t tried yourself. You know the secret about her blood.”

                “She still has a right to decide you know.” Claude called up the stairs but didn’t follow and watched as Zane’s tail twitched before disappearing around the corner with the rest of him. “I’ll always be there to protect her,” He said to the empty space around him. “Even if it’s from you, filthy fox.”

                Zane quietly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door he wanted. He twitched his ears as he listened intently to make sure there was no noise. Gently he opened the door. “Hmpf. Guess she really was worn out. But you haven’t gone insane.” Smirking he looked down at Alex’s face. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers. “Let’s see how you handle the morning.” He chuckled to himself as he left her room.

*********************************** 

                I woke up to the sun peeking through the last remaining clouds of yesterday’s storm. I put my fists in the air and stretched my aching muscles. “Yesterday must have been a dream.” I swung my legs out of bed and walked to bathroom with a spring in my step. Humming to myself I wondered why I felt so happy. I leaned over my sink and washed my face. I blindly reached until I felt the fluffy fabric of a towel. Standing up straight I dried my face. I looked in the mirror and froze, the towel slipping from my hands to the floor. I flung my door open and ran all the way to the kitchen.

                “What did you do to me?!” Zane didn’t look up from his plate of food. Claude, on the other hand, dropped the tea cup he had in his hands.

                Claude had Zane pinned to the wall by the throat before the cup fell to the floor and shattered. “What the hell did you do to her?!”

                Zane pried Claude’s fingers from his throat and laughed. “It was a test.” He said as he eyed me up and down. “And not a bad one at that.” Seeing the look in his eyes I realized that I had rushed out of my room in my pajamas, which had consisted of a tank top and short shorts. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall as he leered at me. Instead of feeling embarrassed I marched up to him and slapped him as hard as I could.

                “What did you do? I…I look like you!!” I clenched my fists and beat them against his chest. He had to have done something. I was human yesterday and this morning I woke up with fox ears on my head and a tail! He grabbed my wrists and held them out to the side. My anger just seemed to grow all the more when he smirked at me.

                “Claude,” he said as he looked at him while still holding onto my wrists. “Why don’t you make breakfast for, Alexandria? Meanwhile,” he said as he looked down at me. “Why don’t you go get dressed? Unless of course you want sit down looking like this.” He loosened his grip on my wrists and I wrenched them free, glaring at him. _This better be a damn good explanation._ Turning to leave the kitchen I swatted my tail out of the way as I left the kitchen to go get properly dressed.


End file.
